Triple Hostage
by AmbushImagine
Summary: Richard/Dick Grayson is Kidnapped ! But this time with two other kids . Will he manage to get to two kids rescued and save himself two before the clock strikes twelve? ( rated k for no reason at all ;P - you have been warned- )


**Disclaimer:I dont own Chowder , or Adventure Time , or Dreamworks Dragons , or my mom's makeup set , what makes you think i own Young Justice OR the DC comics? ( not that i would complain if I did own them .lol)**

The bells of Gotham Academy rang , addresing the end of the school day .The childeren busted out of the door , celebrating their freedom . Artemis walked slowly out the main gate her books in her hands . She noticed a kid rushing up to her . Who was he ? Oh , yeah that guy Richard Grayson .He had taken a picture of her on the first day of school .

Artemis didn't really know Richard much , but for all she knew , he was nice .

He wasn't like the other rich kids , he never showed off about all his wealth . She doubted he even BOTHERD he was rich . Just nice . Not a spoilt brat who got a car at the age of five or somethin' . Yep. Nice.

"Hey Artemis!" he said .

"Oh hey , Richard .

"Learnt my name ?" he said grinning .

Artimes looked forward . "Yeah just ..."

She looked beside her .

"Huh? Where did he -"

"Go." continued Richard who suddenly appeared in front of her grinning widely .

Artemis gasped . Now where has she seen that before?

They continued walking together .

"So , fitting in ?" he asked in a friendly way .

"Yeah , thanks for asking."

"Quite whelming how you settled in here this quick , most people need weeks to fit in ."

Wait , whelming ? This Richard guy sounded terribally familiar ,but who ... who could he be?

Her suspicsious thoughts were interupted when gun firing could be heard .

"Get down !" said Richard knocking down Artemis .

Three armed men could be seen now .

The one that looked like their leader stepped ahead and said . "Now you lousy teenagers bend on your knews and listen carefully!The following three students must step out at once , if not , i suppose we'll have to start using those guns for real . Austin Gambs , Kristen Foster , and , what was his name again Bob?" A tall man whispered something into the head's ears ." Richard John Grayson ."

Richard gasped .

"Are you that guy?" Artemis whisperd

Richard nodded

"Your not going are you ?"

"I have to , if I don't they're gonna hurt alot of people ."

"What about the other two kids ?"

"I dont think that aslong as they get someone , they'll waste anymore time .'

And before she could stop him , Richard crept out and Stood face to face with that head guy . He looked him right in the eye , trying to copy the bat glare , but officially failing .

The head guy grabbed him by his right arm . Richard dangaled and kicked and struggled , but it was all pointless this guy was too much for him to take , or rather too much for him to prove he could take , he couldn't use his utility belt or give him one of his famous kicks without raising suspicion . "Ah there you are Austin."

"Its Richard ! You know when you kidnap someone , you should really get the names right !"

"Take him to the van and chloriphy him!" said the head guy giving Richard to one of his men . The man really underestimated Richard , cuz the next thing he got was a kick in the face .

He banged the poor hostage on the head and took him outside the gates.

"Waiting for the other two !" he scowled .

"Where are Austin Gambs and Kristen Foster?! Tell me now or each of you goes home with a bullet in the head!" screamed the master head .

Artemis , from where she was , was terrified , and most of all GUILTY . Why haden't she done something ? Why didn't she stand up to those guys? She really wanted to , but she couldn't , she was too frightened . She never saw anyone being kidnapped for real .

A few students pointed out to Austin Gambs and Kristen Foster .

Both of them were really mad at their supposidly 'friends' .

"Ah , there you are ..." The red headed girl , and the dark haired boy stood trembeling at the sight of their kidnappers , they didn't try to do anything they just stood there , helpless.

The two assistant criminals took the kids by their arms and went out with them to their van .

"But to thankyou for your corporation..."

Several bullets where shot in the air probably injuring a few students.

"What ! You still haven't used the chloroform on him yet you useless bafoons !" cried the head.

"Sir he , he struggles alot ..." said Bob.

The boss cursed under his breath.

"Do I have to do everything!"

He held Dick by the arms , and held the damp cloth in his other hand , slowly bringing it to Dicks face . "No!" he cried , refusing to give up this soon . He swayed his legs around madly , as if he were tap dancing in the air , but it was too late , the cloth was already in contact with his nose and mouth . He tried not to breathe , but Bob gave him a punch in the stomach , making him gasp .

"Aww Batman is so gonna kill me ..." he though , as he felt himself being pulled away from concsiousness .

The men threw him roughly into the van , with the other two kids.

After the three kidnappers left , the school grounds were crowded with kids holding mobile phones , each of then dialing 911 , you might have felt sorry for the guy who picks up the police's calls.

"Yes I've heard we'll be there . I know I know we will be sure to take action as quick as possible . I have been informed , we will try our best. The hostages will be brought to safety as soon as possible . Yes , Austin ,Kristen and Richard we have been informed."

The poor guy , he wanted to complain so badly about his salary now , answering all those calls at once from about 12,000 -3 students Wow ,piece of cake .

Bruce's heart dropped at the thought of what happend .

It wasn't , of course , the first time Dick has been kidnapped , but this time it was different , he had two more students with him , and that wasn't just what worried Bruce , but usually when Dick got kidnapped alone , he would almost ALWAYS escape by himself , but there was not a way now of doing that without raising suspicion that he was indeed Robin , the boy wonder , Batmans sidekick and crime figthing partner.

If Bruce hadn't trained his foster son , he would have been dead by now .

There was that one time when Richard was kidnapped , and he managed to free himself about just in time when the thug was pointig a gun to his head . And the other time he dodged a bullet some guy was pointing at his heart .

Besides that too , Dick was usually kidnapped when he was hanging out with his best friend Wally West , which was kind off good because Wally already knew his secret identity , and Wally himself was the nephew of Flash and he has super powers too , so he could help Dick escape the thugs

But this time he was without Wally , and not alone , so clearly the two other kids needed rescuing too , and in this case , so did Richard .

Bruce sighed , and closed his eyes tightly , a flood of blue gleaming withing his eyes . Lets face it , this time it was Richard who was kidnapped , and there was nothing Robin could do about it now .

Richard's deep blue eyes flutterd open .

He looked around to see he was in a van . Kidnapping , very original . he thought as he let out a silent sigh . He was about to start working on freeing himself when he noticed he was tied up , but then he noticed the two other kids with him . They were still unconsious , and he couldn't just leave them there . Yeah , sure he could have been out in the next 2 minutes making Huodini jealous , but lets face it , Robin can't interfere in this matter , now he was just Dick Grayson , a 13 yr old boy who had been taken away and shoved into a van against his will , and his second personality could do nothing about it now Yaayz ... how lucky he was -.- .

Kristen Foster opend her emerlad green eyes next . She looked terrified . Dick , even though tied up managed to get close to her . "Its ok ." he comforted . Kristen was about his age , but the terrified look on her face made her seem alot smaller . "How is it ok ! I have never been kidnapped before and too , I have been drugged how is anything ok!" she hardly even rememberd to keep her voice in a low whisper .

"You haven't been kidnapped before but i have , and I'll do my best to help ok? Just keep calm ."

She nodded . Most of you would think that she was just a coward but it wasn't easy to keep calm when you were held for ransoms and beaten to a pulp , Dick knew that . And even though they didn't get to the Please-Don't-Kill-Me part yet ,she knew that was coming . She had a T.V too ! She always shook terrified when one of the kidnapped kids ,mostly Dick , came back with bruises and blood , and swelling wounds . She kind of admired him greatly for being so , calm instead of crying to Daddy Bruce . No , he was different .

"Richar-"

"Call me Dick ."

"Ok , Dick , I am really scared , what are they going to do with us until our dad's pay up ? You know better." she was shivering .

"Pay up ? " he smiled .

"You know the ransom.."

"Super hero's exist in the world you know ?" it really semed to confuse her how he could smirk in such a situation .

"You mean , super hero's are coming to save us ?"

"Duh..."

She remained silent , but some how the talk with Dick calmed her down a bit , she was amused with every little inch of a smile he pulled , and it somehow gave her a warmer and much safe feeling . All she managed to figure out now , was that she would be fine , Super hero's are comming , and if they don't come Dick was here , and she was sure he'd be there to help , she already befriended him it was actually quite hard not to .

Bruce had recieved an email , with ransom request 5 million dollars by the strike of midnight , and he just forced himself to stop reading after the part saying 'or he'll'

Bruce started to regret the fact he vowed not to kill ,and he clenched his fists soo hard , his knuckles were almost white . It was time , he couldn't go rescue him as Batman , this was the 7th time Batman had to rescue him and suspicions were boiling , he couldn't call the league because nontheless , who would send the entire justice league for one small case? There was only one choice he could make now , and as much as he didn't like it - he had to do it . He had to -

"Stop it Baywatch! Your giving me a headache!"

"Ro- that kid is kidnapped , and you don't care ?"

Kid Flash was running around the room nervously , he had just watched the news about Richard Grayson - his best friend , being kidnapped , and that was something he had to run about the room for .

"Yeah I care , I was just gonna tell you now , but the reporters got that covered ."

Kid Flash stopped running for a momment and turned to Artemis . "Tell me ? How do you know him . You don't live in Gotham , your Green Arrow's neice ."

"Dosen' mean I stay in the same city as him!" she frowned

"I know him , he's at my school ."

Wally sighed and continued running around , much to everyones disappointment , their headaches just started healing but now ...

Luckily for the team , Batman appeared on the screen making Wally freeze in place yet again

"Team you have a mission , you must rescue Richard Grayson , ward of Bruce Wayne and Kristen Foster , daugther of Harley Foster and Austin Gambs son of Damien Gambs ."

"But Gotham is your , and Robin's turf ..." complained the clone .

"We are needed else where ." he said giving Superboy a concerned Daddy-Bats glare .

"Lets go- " sped the speedster .

"Wally , do you know where your going?" asked the blonde archer .

He gave a shrug of defeat and decided to let the Bat talk .

We have no details of the regieon they captors have went to , but you shall be informed as soon as possible .

The team nodded

Austin Gambs finally woke up .

The kid was a chicken , softly crying his eyes out, rocking the chair he was tied up to , and trembeling sobs escaping his throath every now and then . That kid was at least a year and the half older than Dick and Kristen were , and despite the fact , he was a huge cry - baby .

"Ssh it's ok .." Dick tried to comfort the guy , but he just never seemed to stop crying .

"Its ... not ... ok i'll never see ... me mom and dad ... AGAIN." he managed to say through small sobs .

Dick couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sigh of this big fifteen year old boy crying that way . He seriously had alot to tell Wally that day .

"Does he ever stop!" he whispered to Kristen .

She shrugged .

It was ok to be scared , but to basically cry your eyes out because you were not back at home eating Preztels or something , not forgetting to mention that they had one had-been-kidnapped alot person ( who happens to be a hero in disguise) beside you it was , well the very meaning of 'pathetic' .

The door banged open .

"I see you are having a little chat here? Mind if I join ?" asked the thug .

He was tall ,and blonde a bandana around his forehead , he seemed quite scary frankly with his white jersey and his worn off pants , he had the apperance of almost a pirate .

Dick decided to name him tootsie , because he lost his middle front tooth , ofcourse making names for kidnappers was just another think he learnt for his best friend Wally , but he would keep it to himself after all he didn't want Toothsie going into a rampage .

Toothsie tugged at Austin's hair making the boy scream , and cry even louder . (Quite frankly , his scream was more girlish that Wally's scream.)

"You leave him alone !" started Dick.

"Or else?" claimed Toothsie , an evil grin on his face .

"Or else you'll make the space between your teeth bigger once I'm free , Toothsie."

He didn't really mean to call him that , but nontheless , he sort off enjoying it , thanks Wal.

"What did you just call me?" Toothsie let Ausstin's hair go , and then he headed to Dick .

"Wow , and your not only toothless but deaf too?" Is it the first time you kidnap someone in you li- "

Dick was interuppted by a punch that knocked him down , making the chair fall .

"I'm having a chat with you!" he pointed out , pulling Dick AND the chair along with him out of the room .

Dick was placed infront of a camera , his cheek already had a bruise .

"Ok Mr Shane . , "

No , no no no no no hold on there a second , he did not just call his foster dad Shane , right?

"The kids ok , until now .

A fat guy with a bat whom Dick decided to call Marshmellow got closer .He hit Dick mercilessly with his bat on the back of his head .Now that did hurt , but Dick tried his best not give them that satisfaction , although the bat hit hard , only small groans managed to escape his lips . Marshmellow was insulted and gave one last blow that made Dicks eyes go wide open for a momment . Blood splutterd out of his mouth , but he ignored it , trying to stay strong .

Another guy who looked like he never shaved - AKA Bafoon to Dick , lifted his chin so he could face the camera , his face now bloody and bruised .

"Alright Mr. Shane , 5 million dollars by midnight or you'll be wearing black tommorow !"

Better and better , first he has to comfort a cry baby , then he was hitten with a bat by Marshmellow ,and now these guys priced him for 5 million $ ? No seriously , thats ll he's worth ? They should have atleast gone for 10 million or something more decent .

Bruce shiverd throught the entire video , not from fear , but from pure anger than made his sapphire blue eyes want to shut them self automatically .

He tracked the signal of the video , only to find out they were in Crime Alley . Original choice . He now needed to inform the team , to sooner he did , the sooner Dcik was back home with him .

The team , espically Artemis , M'gann and Wally couldn't bear to watch the video anymore .

Artemis was feeling a gush of guilt run through her , while Wally looked like he could explode of fury , seeing his best pal treated that way. M'gann was terrified at the idea of the poor kid being hit so harshly , he was barely thirtheen!.

"Team get moving , if you fail this mission you shall be suspended for an unknown time ."

"But why-" protested the clone .

"Because , how can I trust you with big missions if you can't even rescue three childeren !"

said the Batman throwing out another Daddy-Bats glare that made the clone pretend he was pretty much interested with the floor more than that conversation .

"Team lets go , said the Atlantian already heading to the Bio-Ship .

Bruce was worried , he wouldn't eat anything that Alfred offerd him , he was too worried about his son to eat . He already looked pale and thin , and litte black marks could me seen under his tired , ocean blue , eyes . He couldn't rest , no . Not until Dick was home .

"We're here ." announced Miss Martian .

"Then lets go find the kids!" sped the speedster .

"Kid Flash we can not go without a plan we-" Aqualad was interuppted by the short breeze than had just past through and he knew it was already too late .

"I'll go too ." demanded the blonde not even botherd to wait for the response .

Fortunately Miss Martian telpathically linked them when they enterd the Bio-Ship .

Aqualad sighed . "There is sure to be a securtiy system , Robin- . Oh ."

It could have been usless anyways because the entire team was now gone leaving their leader behind .

Bafoon threw Dick back in the room with the other two kids .

He was about to lay his hands on Kristen when -

"Dont- you can torture me , Bafoon but leave her alone !" ( He was begging to get the hang of this name thing.)

Bafoon didn't seem to like the nickname much , and he glared at Dick .

"Alright , i tried to be nice ,but now I'm losing it .!"

He placed a pistol on dicks temple and pulled the trigger a little , "Daddy Shane won't pay after all , so i think 5 million dollars can wait the next kidnapping!"

Dick closed his eyes ready to face whatever he had to - when a cool breeze sent his ebony hair backwards . He opend his eyes to see a good ol' familiar face , "Wally !"

"Missed something?" he smiled through his masked freckled face , and then he noticed the two other unconsious kids tied to chairs . He untied Dick .

"Those kids look terrified." said the speedster .

Yeah .. Bafoon is creepy , now lets get out of here before Marshmellow and Toothsie join us ."

Wally smirked , "You mean the fat chip and the pirate dude ? Miss M and Supey have them there." He really liked the idea of his best friend copying his name- making game . There was that one time they were kidnapped together while hanging out , and they both drived the thugs mentally INSANE .

"Can you stand up?" he asked .

"I guess - " he tried to stand up , but fell to his knees . Wally helped him up putting his arm behind his own neck and trying his best to go slow .

Seconds later Artemis and Kaldur helped the two other kids up.

Outside , Marshmellow and Toothsie were already tied up , unconsious with Miss Martian and Superboy guarding them .

"Are you ok?" asked Miss Martian .

Dick forced a smile on his face "I've been better ."he managed to say .

They were all impressed by how calm he was so tolerating , so familiar .

"How can you stay so calm?" asked Artemis .

"Used to it ... " he sighed "Happends atleast twice a month , not at this rate though .

They all honestly though it was sad to be kidnapped so much that you're actually used to it .

"Bruce !"Dick said as he clutched his foster father into a huge hug .

The team watched as many 'Aww's could be heard .

"Thankyou." , said Bruce Wayne still hugging hus son .

"Our pleasure Mr. Wayne . said Aqualad with a nod

"I thought i'd never see you again!" protested Bruce going into another Daddy-Bats mood

"I'm sorry ..." began Dick .

"Well don't be .'

"Nice to have you back Master Richard ."

"Nice to see you too Alfie ." he said with a smirk .

Bruce carefully examined the bruises ,and cuts that have been all over his sons body , these villains were lucky that it wan't Batman to get them this time .

"No school for atleast two weeks and no visits to Mount Juatice during that time either." he demanded .

"Come one Bruce ..." he pleaded getting his irresistable puppy dog eyes on .

"No puppy-dog eyes it is final ."

"Oh , alright .." and as he gave his mentor and father another hug he went upstairs some sleep . After all , there was tuff boring day ahead of him tommorw and maybe a phone call telling Wally how stupid Marshmellow , Toothsie , and Bafoon were .Also , he expected a long line lecture from Babs and Roy .

And then ot happend , those two , amazing , sapphire blue eyes , gently blinked , and were iscolated from the world .

**A/N : I really hope this was better than the last time because you said i rushed on the parts , so i tried to make them hopefully for understandable here , *shrug* . Anyways , tell me what you think was it better than my first story ? Liked the Daddy-Bats fluff? xD .Hopefully i'll keep getting better and better I'm writing my next story ask we speek so c ya !**


End file.
